Wounds of the Soul
by Silver Moon Megami
Summary: 2 years have past since the last time that Kagome had been in Feudal Japan. Her life has changed a lot but will she be able to face her past. If she does will the others uncover her secret? What will they do when they find out? Better summary inside


A/N: OMG I'm actually getting around to start posting my chapters.  I never thought this day would come.  I'm so happy and extremely nervous.  Okay I have this paranoia of letting people actually read my works.  So please, I really will need some support.  Please, please, please review, at least for the first chapter so I will know whether or not I should even bother continuing.  I am warning you right now that my updates will be extremely random because I have a very chaotic and stressful life.  Ask anyone who knows me, though I will try to get a new chapter up at least once a month, hopefully more. *phew * wipes brow * Now that that is over… 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters created for that manga or anime. (That was very sad -.-)

Summary:  _This story is in the First Person from the point of view of Kagome_.  Kagome is eighteen and a few day from the end of her senior year of high school.  She has cut herself off from the past and hasn't returned for two years after a tragic event destroyed her life.  When someone from her past comes asking for help she has to choose whether or not she is to face the pain of her past now or to run from it the rest of her life.  And if she does go back will her still be able to protect a dark secret that has been hidden from the world for the last few years and how will everyone act if her secret is revealed?  And how will they act to the changes that have happened to her over the past two years, she is no longer the Kagome her friends knew, would they still like her with the way she is now?

**Wounds of the Soul**

Chapter One: A Reminder of a Past to be Forgotten

I slip into my house on the outskirts of Tokyo, close enough to be part of the city far enough away not to be caught in the crowds of the busy streets.  It's about an hour past my curfew but I'm not worried, my foster parents never notice when I am late.  Once inside the house I walk over to the stove to boil some water for tea, I really need to calm down, my day was stressful and the night has barely begun.  When the tea has boiled I take my cup upstairs, careful not to wake up my foster parents.  In my room I take of my coat and throw it on my bed, I'll deal with it later, and walk over to the window seat and take a seat looking out at the full moon.  As I sit there and sip my tea I can't help but think back to how I got here, in this house, with these people.  It all started that day a mere two years ago when I came out of the well for the last time.  That was the day that I vowed that I would never go back to feudal Japan no mater what the causes were that were calling me there.  I remember it perfectly.  

_*Flashback*_

I say goodbye to my friends from this time Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Myoga and Kaede. And jump back through the well to my time with tears in my eyes.  My quest there was finished and Shikon no Tama was whole again.  

*Flashback's Flashback*

**Good had prevailed and Naraku had been destroyed once and for all.  The night before I had walk through the wood to the clearing that surrounded the well, remembering all the trials we went through to get here.  Walking with me was Inuyasha, how much I would miss him I wouldn't know until it was to late. Standing under the Goshinboku in the clearing I turned towards him, he looks about as sad as I feel, reaching under my shirt I pull out the Jewel of Four Souls and removed it for around my neck.  I hold it in the air between us, we both gaze at it in silence for what seemed like hours.  I lower it down and place it in his hands, I begin my farewell.**

**_"Inuyasha I just wanted to say that this past year and a half has been the most amazing time of my life and I owe that mostly to you as well as the others."  I close his hands around the __spherical, pink jewel, "this I leave in your care to do with as you like, I trust you not to abuse it and act without thinking." Trying to lighten the mood I added, "If you don't I'll just have to get Sango and Miroku to kick your ass." It didn't work but I forced a laugh all the same._**

**_Inuyasha opened his hands and tried to give me back the glowing jewel saying, "You are the miko; you are the one that is destined to guard it from harm.  You're the one that is supposed to keep demons like me away from the jewel not give it to them.  You must keep it, YOU are the miko." He said again added more emphases on the seconded you._**

**_"I am the miko," I replied as calmly as I could even though I was fighting that tears that were struggling to leak out of my eyes, "and as the guardian I am giving the jewel to you.  I have no regrets about my decision and am only sorry that I could complete all of what I set out to do."  With that I reached up and remove the rosary that hung around his neck, "I don't think you will need this any longer." I was about to put it into my bag when I felt his hand tighten around my arm._**

**_"Can I have it?" He asked as I looked up at him._**

**_I didn't know why he wanted to keep it but I nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Good-bye Inuyasha." I turned and walked away.  _**

****

_*End of Flashback's Flashback*_

****

_That was the last time I ever saw him.  He wasn't there when I left the next morning which was probably all the better.  Before I left I made Shippo promise to look after Inuyasha for me and to try and stay out of trouble.  Then through the well I went back to my time.  As I left the little room that held my magic doorway to the past I was in shock.  Something was wrong, horrible wrong._

_I just stood there staring as may home was being engulfed by flames and the fire department struggled to keep it under control.  Just stood there as an ambulance sped away down the street.  I stood in the same spot until a policeman came over and took me to the hospital were I saw my mother. I hadn't been home in a month, because we had been so close to finding the last shards of the jewel.  I ran to my mother's side and tears formed in her eyes as she told me that grandpa had died a week before and she had been cooking and thinking about how much she missed him and some thing went wrong.  Sota had been at a friend's house.  She tried to get out but had been trapped inside.  I stayed at my mother's side afraid to leave her even to see if Sota was okay.  Three days later my mother died and I was left all alone with Sota.  That was when we were sent here.  Two years ago felt like an eternity, in one week I had lost all but one of the most important people in my life.  Things were never going to be back to normal._

_*End of Flashback*_

 I sighed trying unsuccessfully to rid my head of all my bad memories.

I turned and look at the clock on the table beside my bed, quarter to eleven, perfect.  I stretch out as I stand up from were I had been seated at the window. I walk over to my bed and reach down pulling a long black bag out from underneath it and place it on top of my bed. Opening it up I pull out the cloths I am going to be wearing, they consist of a pair of form-fitting leather pants that when on hug low around my hips, tight black tank top with thick shoulders made out of a material that is soft to the touch and light but will keep me warm and a long black leather jacket that matches the leather that the pants are made out off. I undress and put on the cloths that I had with drawn from the bag.  Once I put the cloths on I make sure to check that they don't restrict my movement.  When I am satisfied that they don't, I walk over to my closet and pull out a pair of black leather boots.  When the boots are on they will reach up my calf to my knee and it is almost impossible to tell were the boots end and the pants start.  They have a high heel, but that won't effect my movements for I have always worked best in them.  Then I lend down and pull the bottom out of a trunk to show a compartment that only I know is there.  From the compartment I pull out my pride and joy.  A beautiful katana with a silver and ivory handle that is a stunning contrast against that deep black of the sheath that covers the one of a kind blade.  I attach the sword to my waist and look around to see if I have forgotten anything.  Walking over to my full-length mirror I look at my appearance.  My outfit is almost as stunning as my sword; the black stands out against my pale skin and makes it look like I glow.  The only colour other then black to be found is my blade's handle and of a silver dragon that can be seen slightly under my jacket as it curls up my side.  I reach over to my desk and pull a silver hair tie from the drawn and pull my waist length raven hair into a ponytail high on my head.  With that I walk over to my window, open it and climb onto the roof.

It took me less the three minutes to get to the building that I want.  I like to train on the roof because it was open and no one ever came up so I had no worries about being interrupted.  As soon as my feet hit the ashfault I started to feel a lot better.  I took my jacket and sword off, laying my jacket over a raised pipe, and started my warm up.

I had been working out no more then fifteen minutes, and just decide to start my kendo training when I heard someone land on the roof behind me.  As I spin around drawing my blade from its protective cover I slash down stopping an inch from my stockers neck, slicing through a piece of hair.  I watch the small strands of shimmering white as they drift down to the cement of the building's roof. I look back up and find myself staring into a face that I haven't seem in over two years, though it hadn't changed at all.  It still had the same keen golden eyes, same razor sharp teeth and claws, as well as a top his head sat the same little fuzzy ears. 

"Inuyasha?"

A/N – YES, I did it.  I actually have a story up.  *Gets up and does a happy dance* Oh yeah, go me go me.  Now I just need people to review and tell me what they think.  I don't really care if you like it or not, tell me either way.  That will just make it whether or not I will continue with it or not.  As for Flames, Flames are fire, I like fire, fire is fun.  Try and toast me and I won't really care, its just a waste of your time and mine.  If you are trying to get a reaction it wouldn't work, actually it will, it will give me something to laugh about.

dragonsprincess: She's not kidding, she'll call me, and we'll laugh at you. MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA.

SMM:  Wait, what the hell, when did you show up?  You are starting to really scare me, with all the popping up in random places.  You really need to warn people before you do that you know.

dragonsprincess: I know, that's the point, the look on your face was priceless. Unlike the hat I just bought.

SMM: OMG, we don't really care about your hat.  And dragonsprincess wont shut up until I give her credit for the term 'Flashback's flashback'. Until next time ByeBye.  dragonsprincess says good bye too.  Oh and don't be scared if she randomly shows up at the end of some of the chapters.

Silver Moon Megami ^.^ 


End file.
